Przerwana blokada/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. Delfin. Pierwszą rzeką, któréj wody pieniły się pod kołami statku parowego, była Clyde. Już w roku 1812, parowiec, pod nazwiskiem ‘’Kometa’’, krążył po niéj regularnie pomiędzy Glasgowem, a Greenock z szybkością sześciu mil na godzinę. Od owego czasu pewno więcej jak miljon statków, podobnych Komecie, prześliznęło się po téj szkockiéj rzece, i mieszkańcy nadbrzeżni zupełnie oswoili się z cudami parowéj żeglugi. A jednak 3 grudnia 1862 roku ogromny tłum, złożony z armatorów, kupców, przemysłowców, rzemieślników, kobiét i dzieci, zapełniał błotniste ulice Glasgowa, zmierzając ku Kelvindock, ogromnemu zakładowi budowy statków, należącemu do pp. Tod i Mac-Gregor. To ostatnie nazwisko przekonywa, że potomkowie słynnych góralów szkockich stali się przemysłowcami i z wassalów starożytnych klanów przeistoczyli w fabrycznych robotników. Kelvindock leży o kilka minut drogi za miastem, na prawym brzegu rzeki Glyde. W téj chwili rozległy ten zakład pełen był ciekawych; ani na wybrzeżu, ani na murze, otaczającym warsztaty okrętowe, ani na dachach, nie było piędzi wolnego miejsca; mnóstwo statków krążyło po rzece, nawet lewy jéj brzeg i wzniesienie, zwane Govan, mrowiło się od widzów. A jednak nie chodziło o nic nadzwyczajnego; poprostu spuszczano nowy okręt na wodę. Glasgowska publiczność aż nadto jest oswojona z lego rodzaju widowiskami. Może Delfin, tak się nazywał parowiec zbudowany przez pp. Tod i Mac-Gregor, odznaczał się czém niezwyczajném?... Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie. Był to wielki statek ze stali i żelaza, mogący unieść tysiąc pięćset tonn i tak obmyślany, by bieg jego był jak można najszybszy. Maszynę miał Delfin o wysokiem ciśnieniu, siły pięciuset koni; wprawiała ona w ruch dwie śruby archimedesowe, urządzone według zupełnie nowego systemu i dozwalające okrętowi robić zwroty na bardzo niewielkiéj przestrzeni. Delfin miał jak najmniej zanurzać się wodzie; znawcy od razu to spostrzegli i wywnioskowali słusznie, iż statek ten przeznaczony jest do żeglugi w miejscach średnio głębokich. Ale wszystkie te szczegóły żadną miarą nie usprawiedliwiały powszechnéj ciekawości. Zawsze Delfin był statkiem jak mnóstwo innych. Może jego spuszczanie na wodę przedstawiało jakie trudności? Bynajmniéj. Wody Clydy nieraz już przyjmowały w swe objęcia okręta nierównie większe, a spuszczanie Delfina miało się odbyć w sposób najzwyczajniejszy. I rzeczywiście, po ukończeniu przygotowań, gdy już dawał się uczuwać przypływ, młoty zaczęły uderzać z wielką zgodnością po belkach podpierających statek; wkrótce cały jego tułów drgnął, Delfin pośliznął się i w kilka chwil spód jego, starannie wysmarowany mydłem, zanurzył się w wodach Clydy, a przód uderzył o błotniste dno rzeki i znowu wzniósł się na olbrzymim wale; wspaniały parowiec byłby w pędzie zdruzgotał się o brzeg przeciwległy, gdyby pędu tego nie powstrzymano zarzuceniem wszystkich kotwic od razu. Spuszczenie na wodę powiodło się doskonale. Gdy Delfin znalazł się we właściwym sobie żywiole, wszyscy widzowie poczęli klaskać w dłonie, a głośny okrzyk hurra! rozległ się na obu brzegach rzeki. Ale skąd ta radość i te okrzyki!? Zdaje się, iż najhałaśliwsi widzowie byliby w kłopocie gdyby ich zapytano o przyczynę uniesienia. Jaki był powód lego wyłącznego zajęcia się statkiem? Oto poprostu tajemnica, osłaniająca przeznaczenie Delfina. Niewiedziano do jakiego rodzaju handlu będzie on przeznaczony, a ktoby przysłuchiwał się rozmowom z tego powodu toczonym, ten zdumiał by się nad rozmaitością zdań w kwestyi tak ważnéj. Bliżéj rzeczy świadomi, albo udający się za takich, zgadzali się na to, że Delfin będzie grał pewną rolę w straszliwej wojnie, która podówczas wrzała w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Ale czy Delfin miał być statkiem korsarskim, transportowym, separatystowkim, czy federalnym, tego nikt nie wiedział. — Hurra! zawołał jeden z tłumu, utrzymując, że Delfin zbudowany został na rachunek Stanów Północnych. — Hip! hip! hip! wołał drugi, przesięgając, że szybszy parowiec nigdy dotąd nie krążył po wodach amerykańskich. By wiedziéć coś stanowczego pod tym względem, trzeba było być wspólnikiem, albo przynajmniej bliskim przyjacielem Wincentego Playfair i Spółka w Glasgowie. Bogaty to, potężny i roztropny dom handlowy, pod firmą Wincenty Playfair i Spół. Dawna i szanowna rodzina Playfairów pochodzi od owych lordów Tobacco, którzy pobudowali najpiękniejsze dzielnice miasta. Zręczni ci kupcy pierwsi założyli w Glasgowie handel tytuniu i weszli w stosunki z Wirginią i Marylandem. Powstały stąd olbrzymie majątki i utworzył się nowy punkt handlowy. Wkrótce Glasgow stal się miastem kupieckiem i przemysłowem; wzniosły się przędzalnie i fabryki żelaza, pomyślność wzrosła do najwyższego stopnia. Dom Playfair pozostał wiernym przedsiębiorczemu duchowi swych przodków. Rzucał się w najśmielsze przedsiębiorstwa, podtrzymując honor angielskiego handlu. Teraźniejszy jego naczelnik, Wincenty Playfair, człowiek pięćdziesiątletni, z charakteru nadzwyczaj praktyczny, chociaż przedsiębierczy, był armatorom w całem znaczenia tego wyrazu. Poza obrębem handlu nic go nie obchodziło, nawet polityczna strona obrotów. Był to zresztą człowiek wielkiéj prawości i zacny. Wszakże pomysłu zbudowania Delfina, nie mógł on przyznawać za swój. Była to myśl Jamesa Playfair, jego synowca, przystojnego trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny i najodważniejszego skippera''Tak w Anglii nazywają, kapitanów dowodzących kupieckiemi okrętami. kupieckiéj marynarki trzech połączonych królestw. Pewnego dnia w kawiarni Tontine, pod arkadami ratusza, James Playfair, przeczytawszy z zajęciem gazety amerykańskie, podał swemu stryjowi bardzo awanturniczy projekt. — Stryju, rzekł on doń bez żadnych wstępów, można zarobić dwa miljony w ciągu miesiąca. — A co wypadnie na to zaryzykować? — Okręt i jego ładunek. — Nie więcéj? — Owszem: jeszcze skórę osady i jéj kapitana; ale to się nie liczy. — Zobaczmyno bliży o co chodzi. — To nietrudno, rzekł James Playfair. Czytujesz, stryju, amerykańskie gazety? — Naturalnie. — I pewno jesteś przekonany, tak jak ja, że wojna w Stanach Zjednoczonych nieprędko się zakończy? — Bezwątpienia. — Wiesz ile na tej wojnie cierpią interessa angielskie, a głównie handlowe obroty Glasgowa. — A jeszcze główniéj obroty handlowego domu Playfair i Spółka, odrzekł stryj Wincenty. Ciągłe myślę o tém, i nie bez pewnego przerażenia obliczam straty, jakie wojna ta może pociągnąć za sobą. Nie znaczy to, mój kochany synowcze, by dom Playfair nie stał mocno, ale ma on stosunki z ludźmi, którzy mogą go zawieść. Oh! ci amerykanie! i północnych i południowych posłałbym do wszystkich djabłów! Z punktu handlowego Wincenty Playfair miał zupełną słuszność. Bawełny, tego najważniejszego przedmiotu amerykańskiego wywozowego handlu, brakło w Glasgowie. Głód bawełniany (''cotton famine), według energicznego wyrażenia anglików stawał się codziennie groźniejszym; tysiące robotników żyło z dobroczynności publicznej. Glasgow posiada dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy mechanicznych warsztatów, które przed wojną wyprzedzały dziennie sześćset dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy metrów bawełnianéj nici, tojest pięćdziesiąt milionów funtów rocznie. Z tego można powziąść wyobrażenie jaki popłoch powstał w przemysłowem mieście gdy mu zupełnie prawie zabrakło materyału do roboty. Bankructwa wydarzały się codziennie; we wszystkich fabrykach zmniejszano godziny pracy, lub téż zupełnie zawieszano roboty. Robotnicy umierali z głodu. Widok téj okropnej nędzy natchnął Jamesa Playfair i doprowadził do utworzenia zuchwałego projektu. — Pojadę po bawełnę, powiedział sobie i sprowadzę ją, choćby to miało niewiem wiele kosztować. Ale ponieważ był takimże kupcem jak i stryj, postanowił więc postępować w tém drogą kupiecką i rzecz ułożyć w formie handlowéj. — Mam jeden pomysł, stryju, powiedział; zbudujemy okręt bardzo szybki i mogący wiele pomieścić. — To można, odrzekł wuj. — Naładujemy go wojennemi przyborami, żywnością i odzieniem. — To się znajdzie. — Ja obejmę nad nim dowództwo; wyprzedzę wszystkie statki federalnej marynarki. Przerwę blokadę, jednego z portów południowych... — Sprzedasz drogo swój ładunek separatystom wtrącił stryj... — I powrócę z ładunkiem bawełny... — Którą nabędziesz wpółdarmo. — To się rozumie. Czy zgoda? — Zgoda. Ale czy ci się uda? — Uda, jeżeli będę miał dobry statek. — Zrobimy ci go na urząd. A załoga?... — O! tę znajdę. Niewielu potrzeba mi ludzi. Nie idzie o to by się bić z federalistami, ale by ich wyprzedzić. — Wyprzedzi się, odrzekł stryj stanowczo. Teraz, powiedz mi, do jakiego punktu myślisz zawinąć? — Prosto do Charlestown. Niedotarł tam dotąd żaden angielski okręt; a jeżeli mój statek niebędzie się zbyt głęboko zanurzał, dostanę się do miejsc, gdzie statki amerykańskie niezdołają gonić za mną. — To pewna, zauważył stryj, że Charlestown jest zapchany bawełną. Palą ją, byle się pozbyć. — A tak! odpowiedział James. Przytem miasto jest prawie obsaczone; Beauregard potrzebuje amunicyi; ładunek mój sprzedam na wagę złota. — Dobrze, mój synowcze! a kiedy chcesz odpłynąć? — Za sześć miesięcy. Potrzebne mi noce ciemne, długie, zimowe, by łatwiej się przemknąć, przytem okręt szybki... — Zbudujemy ci nowy. — Słowo? — Słowo. Oto jak się stało, że po upływie pięciu miesięcy od tej rozmowy, parowiec Delfin został spuszczony na wodę i dlaczego nikt niewiedział o jego rzeczywistem przeznaczeniu. ----